


Back and Forth

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie keeps a secret friend.
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Diego Alcazar





	Back and Forth

“Here.”  
  
Diego accepted the large, brown paper bag she shoved in his face; a small smile tickling his lips at the gesture, “Thanks, Maxie.”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
The petite blonde would do anything to ignore the connection which sparked between them; near death experiences had the ability to do that to the most unlikely of candidates.  
  
He returned to Port Charles after his brief stint in prison, fully aware of how foolish his expectations were when it came to any relationship he had; Diego was a screw up like every other Alcazar and acceptance came easy to him when locked away. Recently getting into business with Johnny Zacchara, his life no longer had to be shrouded in shadows.  
  
However, habit were hard to break; something Maxie felt the need to remind him about, “You sure you’re not ready to move into a penthouse or something? Grungy, roach-invested, cabinet of an apartment isn’t exactly the life I saw you living now.”  
  
“Hmm…” Diego fell onto his second-hand couch, chomping on a sandwich provided in the bag, “Sorry, this doesn’t live up to your mobster expectations.”  
  
“Would you stop talking with your mouth full?”  
  
Taking another large bite, he continued to irritate her, “Did you bring me anything to drink?”  
  
“Ugh…” She bent down to get a bottled water from the bag, tossing it at him, “Drink something before you choke.”  
  
“Well, you see…” He swallowed his food, undoing the bottle top, “Then you’d be able to save me, and we’d be even.” Taking a long swig, Diego watched the slight hesitation on her features, “…we’d be done.”  
  
Maxie had an extremely off night weeks ago when she stepped into the street, drenched in rain and tears. Whether by great timing or dumb luck, Diego prevented a car from finishing the job that her low moment started. Ever since then, she had gained a new interest in his emergence within the small town and his connection to Johnny.  
  
“I’m fine with occasional favors, like food delivery run, as long as you move into neighborhood which doesn’t put my life in anymore danger than I’ve already put myself in.”  
  
“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Diego shook his head, forcing a laugh to remain in his throat, and patted the couch cushion next to him, “Wait a minute, I’ll walk you back to your car.”  
  
She bit her grinning lip and took a seat beside him, clearly pleased that he continued to consider what would make her pleased with their arrangement – no matter how odd it was.


End file.
